The invention relates to a grinding tool for a grinder comprising a rotary oscillating drive, the output shaft of which is oscillatingly driven about its longitudinal axis and comprises a support for mounting the grinding tool thereon, wherein the grinding tool comprises a receptacle configured for connecting with the support of the grinder for grinding in an operating position.
Such a grinder is known from EP-B-0 244 465.
The known grinder comprisese a rotary oscillating drive the output shaft of which is oscillatingly driven about its longitudinal axis at high frequency and with a small pivot angle. To the output shaft of the oscillating drive a grinding tool usually having triangular or rectangular space surface is secured, whereon a grinding surface is provided which extends within a plane perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the output shaft. A sanding paper or the like may be fixed on the grinding tool by means of a Velcro tape by means of a clamping fixture and may also surround the front face of the grinding tool.
The grinder may advantageously be worked into corner regions when using a triangular grinding surface. The curvature of the grinder tool allows the front face to effectively work along a straight edge.
However, in some cases a grinding of longitudinal profiles is desired, wherein the grinding motion shall be performed mainly in a longitudinal direction.
For such a grinding the known grinder is not suitable.
From EP-A-0 726 121 a grinder comprising a grinding tool extending straight is known. However this grinding tool is not driven rotatingly oscillating about a fixed output shaft, but is oscillated back and forth in a longitudinal direction. Thus, the different profiles can be moved back and forth like in a manual operation of a grinding pad.